1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for determining a road profile of a lane located in front of a vehicle by means of sensed image data and/or sensed inherent vehicle movement data, wherein an estimating device is provided, to which the sensed image data and/or the sensed inherent vehicle movement data are supplied.
2. Description of the Related Art
From DE 197 49 086 C1 is known a device and a method for determining data indicative for a course of a lane, which contains a lane recognition sensor system, an object position sensor system, which senses at least one distance to an object located in front of a vehicle and its direction angle with regard to a vehicle movement direction and an inherent vehicle movement sensor system. An estimating device is provided thereby, to which are supplied lane recognition measuring data, object position measuring data and inherent vehicle movement data and which determines a lane curvature and/or a transverse position of a respective object in front of the vehicle relative to the lane by estimating by means of a presettable estimating algorithm containing a dynamic vehicle movement model in dependence thereof. The estimating device comprises a Kaiman filter for this. The method and the device are particularly used in road vehicles.